I'm Gonna Teach You How To Love Me
by scorching roses
Summary: A Face from Nathan's past brings back unwanted memories and the group finds out why. / "I'm gonna teach you how to love me." he said softly. / ONESHOT rated for implications of child abuse.


**AN: First Misfits fic, so go easy please. I love the show and Nathan's character. The Irish priest thing was in the xmas special I believe but let's pretend he said it sooner. Oh and, there is a line (the title) that I shamelessy stole from Red Riding (Which Robert Sheehan was AMAZING in!) so there you go. It's a bit angsty**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**

It started out as a regular day. They didn't have to wear their jumpers today, as they were helping out with some religious group gathering/party and the priest had requested it. He wanted them to be a part of it and they figured 'Hey, no work, free food, and hours taken off.' so there wasn't much of an argument. The religious group was already there setting everything up when they came in. Nathan took a cookie that was sitting on a plate at on of the tables and looked around, offering some to Kelly who rolled her eyes but took half of it anyway.

"Nathan!" said an elderly voice. Nathan looked up and nearly choked on the cookie he was eating.

"F-father Jameson. I didn't know you were here." he said, eyes wide and the others looked a bit confused. There was a whisper in Kelly's head that she knew came from Nathan's mind. It was soft, a memory that had been tucked away, never to be remembered again, but there it was.

"_I'm gonna teach you how to love me."_ The voice said. And then there was the memory of feeling, the feeling of the tear that slid down a cheek and the gentle, almost loving hand that wiped it away. The soft shush that followed and the feeling of confusion and hurt after.

"I'm their priest. Of course I would be here." he smiled.

"I thought you were still in Ireland." he said. Then another memory start but it's her own.

"_Back in Ireland, if the priest wasn't fiddlin' with ya, it meant you were one of the ugly kids!" Nathan had joked._

"Nah, I did all I could. Decided to come here and work. How have you been? You've grown into quite a handsome young man. Must have quite the following." Father Jameson smiled and patted his arm.

"Not quite." Curtis snorted, receiving a glare from Kelly. Although his face betrayed hardly any emotion besides a small, uncomfortable smile, she could tell Nathan was in shock of him being here.

"Are these your friends? You all have ASBO's?" he asked.

"I don't have an ASBO." Curtis corrected.

"I'm not his friend." Alisha stated.

"How did you get mixed up in this Nathan? You were such a good kid. Always helping out, with the church, with your mum." he said, slight disappointment in his voice. "You should've stayed in Ireland, I could've kept you on the right track." Nathan stayed silent.

"Father Jameson." a petite girl called, motioning for him to follow her.

"It seems I must go. Good to see you again son." he said, patting Nathan's cheek lightly.

"_I'm gonna teach you how to love me."_

"What was that about?" Alisha asked him. He stood rigidly and shook his head.

"_He wouldn't do it again. He cant hurt you."_

"I have to go." he said and walked out quickly.

"Oh my god." Kelly mumbled.

"What?" Simon asked.

"That priest, he knows Nathan." she said and Alisha snorted.

"Yeah, we got that." she laughed.

"No. He **knows **Nathan." she said, emphasizing the 'know'. A look of understanding covered their features.

"You sure?" Curtis asked, looking towards the door Nathan had just left through.

"I heard it in 'is mind!" Kelly said in exasperation.

"Remember when he was talking about the priests in Ireland? He said if they didn't mess with you, you were one of the ugly ones." Simon said quietly.

"I thought he was just being Nathan." Curtis said.

"Well if that was true than it probably did happen." Alisha said, receiving a raised eyebrow from Curtis and Kelly. "Oh c'mon! Just cause he's a prick doesn't mean that he's ugly." she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"We should go check on him." Simon interrupted. They agreed and walked out to the tables they usually smoked at, figuring he'd be there having a smoke. They were right, he was sitting there, his eyes downcast and ear buds in with a cigarette between his long fingers. He took a drag and Kelly could hear him, _see _his memories as they played out.

"_Don't cry Nathan. You're too beautiful to cry." A younger Father Jameson._

"_This will be our little secret." _

"_Dad, please don't go!" A curly headed boy with vibrant green eyes clouded by tears._

"_He would've corrupted you Nathan. It's better that he's gone. I can take care of you." his voice._

"_He's been so different lately Susy, so much more sarcastic. I don't know what to do with him anymore. I want to blame his dad but he left a year ago." a woman with those same unruly curls says in distress._

"_How could you? Why would you lie about something like that? You could've ruined his life Nathan!" she screamed at the teenager who looks unaffected. He knew he was lying about that particular man his mom had liked, and he didn't care._

"_I'm gonna teach you how to love me.."_

"Nathan?" she called and he looked at her.

"What?"

"You alrigh'?" she asked tentatively. He hated that. He hated her pity. He wanted to be alone.

"Dandy." he muttered as he took another drag.

"You can tell us." she tried and he looked at her again, green eyes lit up with barely contained rage.

"Can I? Can I really? I can tell you that he abused me from 4 to 16 when we moved here? That I know how to suck a cock because of him? That I can't be in stable fucking relationship because of that stupid wanker? What's that gonna change? Huh? Nothing! It will change nothing so no. No I can't tell you." he spat and threw his cigarette down, practically stomping on it. His eyes burned and he knew if he didn't leave now he would cry in front of them and that would be embarrassing. He shoved past them and walked back into the community center. They followed and saw him go into the change rooms. A second later, Father Jameson came into the hallway from the cafeteria and Curtis shoved him into the wall.

"You're leaving." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Wha-what?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"We know wot you did to Nathan you sick bastard!" she yelled.

"I only helped him!"

"You abused him!" she shouted in his face.

"You're leaving, and you'll never go near him again." Curtis warned before shoving him further into the wall then letting go. The Father quickly scrambled away back into the cafeteria.

"That was unnecessary." Said a voice from behind them.

"Nathan we-" Kelly started but Nathan held up his hand to cut her off. His nose was a bit runny, and his eyes were rimmed red but he wasn't thinking about it anymore.

"I'm going for a pint." he said and started walking, only stopping when he saw they weren't following. "Well, c'mon then. Someone's gotta pay cause I'm not." he smiled. It was forced, but he was determined to forget what had just happened and they weren't arguing. So they played along.

"_I'm gonna teach you how to love me." _

He tucked the memories away, never to be remembered again.

* * *

**Good? Review and let me know please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
